The Great Hillridge Cookie Caper
by RTds9
Summary: The famous story of the great criminal six year old master mind Michael Gordon.Telling the famous tale of how he and his partner(?) made off with a nice haul.MG
1. The Cookie Caper

Disclaimer-I own nothing of Lizzie McGuire.

Rating-G

Title-The Great Hillridge Cookie Caper

We were up in our secret criminal hide out uhhhhh well truthfully I guess it was more like we were up in our tree house hide out when we heard the loud voice coming from below.

" MICHAEL GORDON ARE YOU UP THERE!?!"

Uh oh I thought as I inched closer to the open window and took a quick peek out.Uh no it's her! She came home early! Man it's a good thing we pulled the tree house ladder up after we made our get away from the robbery.

"It's the Fuzz!"I said as I turned from the window and looked over at my partner in crime.You know for somewhat of a cool dude who helped me pull off this big heist he sure did start to look worried over the fact that we might get busted.

"MICHAEL GORDON YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT THIS SECOND YOUNG MAN!"came another shout from below"ARE YOU UP THERE!?!?"

"UH NO! THERE'S NO ONE UP HERE!"I yelled down.But than I groaned to myself when I stopped and thought what a stupid move that was.

"MICHAEL CHRISTOPHER GORDON YOU COME TO THAT WINDOW RIGHT THIS SECOND YOUNG MAN!"came another shout from below.

"Oh no the triple name mommy yell."my partner groaned out next to me"We're in some big trouble now."

I could only nod my head at that obvious statement.The fact wasn't IF we're in trouble the fact is how much trouble are we in.

I turned to look back at my partner who was still on the floor looking worried."How much time in the Big House will we get for cookie theft?"I asked him.

"Oh with the amount of cookies we hauled off,we're looking at something like five years if we're lucky."my partner replied from the floor.

FIVE YEARS!?!,I thought to myself as I started counting on my fingers.

"That'll make me eleven when I get out!"I shouted at my partner who only smiled and nodded his head at me"I'll be an old man than!"

"I'M STILL WAITING YOUNG MAN!"came the shout from below.

Well I guess it's time to face the music I thought as I stood up and looked down at her through the window.Oh boy does she look mad.

"Uhhh hi mom." was all I could think to say as I looked down at the Fuzz and waved at her.

"Don't you hi mom me young man!"she said as she crossed her arms and glared up at me"Where are my cookies?"

"Cookies?"I said trying to play dumb.Hey it's worked for my partner in crime before when mom was mad at him!

"Yes my cookies young man!"Mom said in a loud voice"That tray of cookies you spent all day watching me make. The same cookies you watched me put in the refrigerator to cool off before I went grocery shopping!"

"Oh those cookies!"

"Yeah those cookies!"said mom with her frown only getting bigger"The cookies that I'm suppose to take to the PTA meeting tonight! The cookies that are no longer in the refrigerator cooling off!"

"She looks mad."I said as I turned to look down at my partner who was still hiding on the floor"I think your right we're in some big trouble."

"Does she have her arms crossed?"my partner asked.

"Uh huh"I said as I looked down at the Copper below"She's even tapping her foot too."

"Oh boy"my partner said starting to look more nervous"Does she have that Mom Stare Of Death look that she's famous for on her face?"

"Oh yeah big time"I said looking back down at the mad woman standing on the ground below us.

"Oh boy are we going to get it now."my partner said nervously,but than looked up with a big smile on his face"But you know if we get back to destroying the evidence she'll have nothing to pin the crime on us with."

What a great idea I thought as I turned away from the window.Man I knew I kept him around for some reason! With a laugh I jumped back down on the ground next to him and we started shoveling chocolate chip cookies in our mouths as fast as we could.

"DAVID GORDON ARE YOU UP THERE WITH HIM TOO!!"came the shout from the Fuzz below.

"UHMMNNOINGH!!!!"came the mumbled yell from my partner as he tried to yell and shovel more cookies into his mouth.

"THE BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND!!"

Quickly we swallowed the last of the cookies and hide the pan under an old blanket that we used on those cold winter days while in the tree house.Than we threw the ladder down to the ground and both stood at the hole in the floor looking at one another.

"You first."I said to my partner and gestured toward the ladder.

"Oh no that's quite alright you can go ahead of me."my partner replied frowning after looking down and seeing how mad mommy looked.

"Uh uh"I said shaking my head"I ain't going first."

With a sigh my partner started climbing down the ladder and was soon on the ground.I watched and laughed at how as soon as his feet hit the ground he quickly moved over and stood at attention in front of the Fuzz that we call Mom.Now maybe if she starts in on him she'll forget about me up here.That way maybe I could sneak back into the house later after dark and get my money out of my Kermit the Frog piggy bank.Than maybe I could make it into town and than buy a bus ticket so I could make a fast get away.I should probably get a ticket to Timbuktu or LA,whichever one was the farthest away.Maybe if I.....

"MICHAEL GORDON! I SAID GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND YOUNG MAN!"

Oh well there went that idea I thought as I grabbed the ladder and quickly slid down it and went over to stand at attention next to my partner.

"Now I'm only going to ask this one more time"said Mom as she walked over to face me and dad with her arms still folded"Where are my cookies?"

"What cookies are you talking about dear?"asked dad as he looked down at me with a puzzled look on his face and than back up at mommy"We haven't seen any cookies,have we son?"

"Nope not a one dad."I replied.

"Uh huh"said the Fuzz as she squatted down level to me and looked at my face.She than ran her finger down the corner of my mouth,stood up and showed the finger to my partner"Well than David how about you telling me than what is this brown stuff that seems to be covering the corners of both of your mouths?"

"Uhh... well you see Miranda.....uhhhh"Dad stammered out trying to come up with a good cover story to explain away this new evidence found by the Fuzz.He looked down at me but I could only shrug my shoulders.Than dad came up with something brilliant "If I'm not mistaken we have the right to remain silent!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Mom "This is Judge Miranda Gordon court here and so I hear by rule that there is no right to remain silent to be found here for you two crooks!"

"Than forget it cooper! Because we ain't squealing on one another!" Dad said and looked down at me where I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well in that case."the Fuzz said as she crossed her arms and started glaring at us again"Since the two of you can't come up with an plausible defense on why this chocolate is on my finger I here by sentence you both to solitaire confinement in your rooms.And while your up there I want both of you to think real hard about what you've done.And I also want you both to think about how I'm going to have to hurry up and cook up a whole new batch of cookies before the PTA meeting tonight!"

With our heads down in shame we started walking back toward the house on our way to our rooms.But as we entered the room out of view of the Fuzz uhhhh mom,dad elbowed me.As I looked up at him he smiled at me and stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a huge cookie.When we got to the door of my bedroom he broke the cookie in half and handed part of it to me.With a smile still on his face he took his half and went down the hall toward his bedroom.As I walked into my room munching on my half of the cookie I could only think of one thing and that was.

My partner in crime is a pretty cool dude and a pretty cool dad.

The End


	2. The Costume

I had only meant this story to be a one shot.But I came up with this and instead of making a whole new story I just decided to add more to this M/G family.I did that mostly becouse I'm a big time Miranda/Gordo fan.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything of Lizzie McGuire

Title-The Costume

Me and my famous Hollywood Halloween Costume Coordinator who also goes by the name of dad was going through the the store picking up the assorted items that were needed to deck out my costume for Halloween.

"We're going to need that Super Duper Ninja Cutting Sword of Death." I said pointing up at the item that was hanging up on the shelf.

"Check" said my Costume Coordinator as he grabbed the sword and used it to make a few slashing cuts through the air "Made from the sharpest plastic known to man.Will cut through many hundreds of evil ninjas in battle and still be nice and sharp enough to shave with the next morning!" he said before he put the sword in our cart.

"Ninja Never Miss Throwing Stars." I said pointing back up to the shelf.

"The one gold star you never want someone to pin on you." said my Costume Coordinator as he grabbed two bags off the shelf and throw them in the cart "What?" he asked after he saw me looking at him funny.

"You really think we're going to need two bags of Ninja Never Miss Throwing Stars?" I asked him looking through the cart at the bags he had just chunked in there.

"Well we don't really know the exact amount of evil ninjas that we'll be facing this weekend while we're out in the spooky dark trick or treating." my Costume Coordinator said shrugging his shoulders "So I figured we should at least get two bags just in case.We can't take the chance of not being armed enough when the evil ninjas try to steal our bags full of candy."

That's not a bad idea I thought as I went back to thinking about what else I needed for the costume.

"And besides my little Halloween ninja" said my Costume Coordinator as he bent down next to me "Any good ninja knows you can never have too many throwing stars in your arsenal."

That's true I thought nodding my head in agreement.Man my Hollywood Halloween Costume Coordinator sure did know his stuff.

"And you do know what the ninja motto is don't you?" my Costume Coordinator asked me "No?" he said looking surprised as I shook my head "Well the ninja motto is to always be prepared."

"I thought that was the Cub Scouts motto?" I asked in confusion.I mean they did tell us that at my meeting just the other day.

"It is" my Costume Coordinator said nodding his head "But its also the motto for all you Halloween ninjas too."

Man I must have missed that chapter in my Ninja Halloween Handbook.Yep it's a good thing I have him here going around shopping with me! He's keeping me up and current on all this need to know stuff when it comes to trick or treating.

"Hmmm so is there anything else that we need to get so we can finish out this costume?" asked my Costume Coordinator.

I started going down the list I had brought with me and was using it to compare with what was in the shopping cart.I was just about to say that I believe we had everything when we heard a soft voice come from behind us.

"Michael sweetie are you sure you don't want to get a costume that not so violent?"

Me and my Costume Coordinator turned to see mom standing there behind us.We both groaned again when we noticed that not only was she back but she was also holding something behind her back.Probably another one of those sissy girlie costumes she tried to make me get the other day.I mean come on a Blues Clues costume! She didn't really expect me to wear that sissy thing in public did she?

"Oh come on mom" I groaned "Ninjas ain't violent they're way cool!"

"Ok first off young man how many times have I told you not to say the ain't word." mom said frowning as she looked at the items we had placed into our shopping cart "And how can you say that ninjas aren't violent when you have things like this in here?" Mom said pulling out the sword and bags of throwing stars and holding them up for us to see.

I was just about to say that they were nothing but plastic toys but luckily for me my Costume Coordinator stepped in and did his job, very well I must say.

"Please ma'am I must ask you to desist and step away from the shopping cart please." he told her as he took the sword and throwing stars out of mom hand and placed them back in the cart "Ma'am you are interfering in official Halloween costume shopping business here.So I must ask you to please move along because there is nothing to see here."

"David!" mom said glaring at him as dad pushed her away from the shopping cart "I still think Michael is way to young to be dressing up for Halloween as something as violent as a ninja!"

"Sweetie" mom said as she bent down on one knee in front of me and pulled the costume out from behind her back.

I couldn't help but cringe when I saw it.GOD what she had behind her back was worse than I had thought!

"Hon wouldn't you rather go as a funny and happy clown this year?" mom asked holding the costume out in front of me.

"Uh-uh!" I said vehemently as I shook my head from side to side.

"Why not?" asked mom frowning at me.

"Because clown costumes are for sissies." I told her.

"Clowns costumes are cute and they are most definitely not for sissies!" mom said with her frown getting bigger on her face when she heard dad uhh I mean my Costume Coordinator snickering behind her.

"Yes they are." I shot back at her.

"Ok Mr Smarty Pants." asked mom as she crossed her arms.

Oh boy she only does that when she starts getting REAL mad at me or dad,I thought to myself.

"Why is dressing up like a clown sissy?"

"Dressing up like a clown means I'd have to put girlie make-up on my face!" Gees didn't mom know anything?!

"And don't forget that girlie wig you'd have to wear on your head too." my Costume Coordinator pointed out from behind mom.

"David Gordon would you please be quiet for a second." mom said as she glared at dad from over her shoulder and than turned back to look at me "What do you say Michael hon?Will you wear this clown costume for your dear mom? Please?"

Oh no she's trying to lay that famous guilt trip of hers on me while she gives me that big mommy smile of hers! How can I say no to that?! No! I have to be prepared that's the ninja motto! So I just sucked it up and told her.

"Nope,I'm going to be a ninja this year for Halloween."

"There you go ma'am you heard the young man.He want's to be a ninja" said my Costume Coordinator as he helped mom up "So please I must ask you for the last time please don't interfere.I mean I am the official Hollywood Halloween Costume Coordinator here and you are interfering with my job."

"Fine than." said mom as she started to take back the clown costume to wherever she got it from "Since you two don't seem to want my help I'll just take this back and go help Lizzie pick out a costume for Julie.At least Lizzie and Julie will appreciate my help!"

"Do you think she's mad at us?" I asked dad as we watched mom turn the corner and walk out of sight.

"Not to much" dad said smiling at me "But even if she is my boy she'll get over it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." dad said smiling as he put his hand on my shoulder "Son there is just one thing your going to have to learn about them Sanchez women."

"What's that dad?" I asked wanting to know.

"The most important thing you need to remember is that no matter how mad we make them they just can't seem to stay away from us Gordon men for too long.We're just to darn irresistible to them."

Well that was certainly a good thing to know I thought as we started pushing our shopping cart to the front of the store trying to catch back up with mom and Aunt Lizzie.


End file.
